happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shoey
Shoey is a fan character created by user La-cocotuahttp://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:La-cocotua. She is a famous model and a TV show star. Character Bio Shoey works as a famous TV star from a popular show in Happy tree town where she is featured on the News, sports, cooking and dance channels. Ever since she started working on the show her humble and patience disappeared and were replaced with selfishness, make-up sections and a fetish for the graphic violence from her show. Shoey warns her viewers that every death featured on the show is totally fake. He/she is constantly chased by her show fans, despite this she is very kind towards them. She also works as a leg model, which are strong enough to break bones with her powerful kicks. Personality Shoey acts in a selfish and bragging way most of the time, but also shows her passion for fashion and her love towards her fans. She is often seen flirting with any person (regardless of it is a male or a female). Something weird about her is her excitement when she witnesses a violent slaughter and her bizarre taste to torture her employees. Appearance Shoey has a gray and light pink fur with may fringes on her head, among them a large fringe which sometimes cover her left eye completely, she has fangs and her eyes are covered in make-up. She also wears a pink scarf with ties and a golden decoration, her shoes are black with high heels and black shoe-ties. Relationships Friends * Dasy: she sees her to get help with her paperwork about the reports on her show. Shoey secretly insults her on her back. * Blackberry: she has a love interest on her; she finds her attractive because of her looks and her shyness. Shoey flirts with her, but sometimes Blackberry becomes scared and runs away from Shoey. * Stardust: she is her "angel of death" since she helps Shoey get rid of those that stand in her way. Enemies * Stardust: she holds a grudge on Shoey by the way she treats her employees, but she remains silent due to the big sum of money she earns by working for her. Deaths Shoey usually kills her show´s contestants by making them go through challenges, puzzles and otehr games in which they are killed if they perform poorly or make a mistake. Her own deaths are related with her games, setting her self on fire by using too much hairspray and being crushed. Trivia * She is inspired by Mettaton ex from Undertale. * Her name is a blend of the words "Joey" and "Zoey" along with the word "shoes". * Her large fringe resembles a tail on her head. * Her survival rate is 49%. Translated by Cyanide. Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Foxes Category:Canines Category:Mammals Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters With Unknown Genders Category:Gray Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Adult Characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship Category:Season 111 Introductions